tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Mamoru Uematsu
Lord Warden Mamoru Uematsu is a member of the Akai Tora. He has become the caretaker of Vulpengaard Keep after the Akai Tora successfully took over the keep from the Northern Horde. After the kidnapping of Shogun Hiroshi Takamoto, Mamoru has been acting as the commanding officer of the Akai Tora and formed a league with other resistance forces, attempting to reclaim Yamato from demons. Biography Early Years Mamoru Uematsu was a young samurai serving in the Yamato Empire until the Cataclysm when the demons invaded the land and enslaved the Yamatians. He wished to fight for his homeland's freedom and joined the Akai Tora, a group of samurai from Remon who shared the same Ryuugumi ancestry with Yamatians and who had come to be led by Hiroshi Takamoto, a Yamatian calling himself a Shogun. Mamoru proved to be efficient, loyal and dutiful and was quickly promoted, eventually ending up as a lieutenant of a demon-hunting squad which was led by Captain Byakuya Kimura. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness Captain Byakuya Kimura and Lieutenant Mamoru Uematsu learned in 1016 AE about the movements of Dreadlord Leraje Thanadar, a demon lord serving in the Northern Horde. Wishing to cripple the Northrn Horde by assassinating one of its top commanders, the squad was sent to intercept Leraje once it became clear that the Dreadlord was moving with a minimal escort and had thus provided the samurai a chance they couldn't afford to miss. The squad initially ambushed the Dreadlord successfully, but it soon became clear that it had all been an elaborate trap devised by the Dreadlord to lure the Akai Tora's best men to face him so he could crush them and use their deaths to send a message to the remaining Akai Tora. Although Kimura and his men fought valiantly, all of them were slaughtered by Leraje except for Uematsu whom the Dreadlord spared and sent away so that the lieutenant could tell the Shogun of the squad's failure. Before he left the lieutenant, the Dreadlord used his demonic powers to force him to see horrific scenes in his mind's eye, which nearly drove Mamoru insane. Mamoru eventually returned to the Akai Tora hideout and told the Shogun what had happened. It would take time for him to calm down and return to active duty after the massacre and the psychic torture which he had to endure in the hands of the Dreadlord. A Crimson Dawn Mamoru accompanied the Akai Tora, the Forgotten and the Fellowship of Maar Sul to Vulpengaard Keep and participated in the battle during which their combined forces managed to take over the keep from the weak Northern Horde garrison defending it and turn it into a new Akai Tora stronghold. The keep was assaulted by platoons of the Southern Horde soon after, but the Akai Tora withstood the assault even though their prominent member Damian Resta died, and the Shogun was injured around the same time because an assassin seemingly from the fellowship had tried to kill him. Because of Mamoru's heroic, strategic actions in the battle and his resolve to not succumb to insanity despite losing so many of his comrades, the Shogun named Mamoru the Lord Warden of Vulpengaard Keep who would rule the keep if the Shogun himself was leading the Akai Tora forces elsewhere. Heart of Darkness Mamoru welcomed Alathor and a group of Forgotten who had returned from their lengthy trip to Vanna. Alathor quickly informed Mamoru about the events surrounding the Battle of Vanna, and the lieutenant replied that while the high cleric's forces had been gone, demons from the Southern Horde had attacked Vulpengaard and used their main force as a diversion while a strike team had sneaked into the keep and kidnapped Shogun Hiroshi Takamoto right under the Akai Tora's noses. Mamoru and Alathor began speculating what use the Shogun was to the demons alive as well as why the South was using much more insidious tactics, and it led them to the conclusion that changes were afoot in Yamato and that the other hordes might be involved in a plot which might be bigger than any of them expected. Alathor instructed to keep his men on the standby and look for any clues about Takamoto's whereabouts. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lieutenant : His rank while serving under Captain Kimura. ; Lord Warden of Vulpengaard : His title after the Shogun appointed him to take care of administrative duties in the keep which had become the Akai Tora's new headquarters. Appearance A man with short clipped hair which is starting to gray. He has blue eyes and is clad in the Akai Tora uniform which has red, blue and silver colours. Personality and Traits Dutiful, determined. Hates demons. Distrustful of gaijin. Powers and Abilities He's a skilled swordsman. Relationships Byakuya Kimura Mamoru served under Kimura faithfully until Kimura's demise. Seeing so many of his comrades butchered was almost too much for Mamoru until he pulled himself together to honour their sacrifice. Hiroshi Takamoto Mamoru came to admire Hiroshi and saw that the Akai Tora might be able to make a difference in the long guerrilla war against demons. See also *Akai Tora *Byakuya Kimura *Leraje Thanadar *Vulpengaard Keep Category:Akai Tora Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato